James Potter Must Die
by mizz-malfoy101
Summary: Enough is enough! Lily Evans has had it with James Potter. He follows her around like a lost puppy and ask her out at least ten times a day. Well now it's time for revenge and Lily's out to destroy him whether she succeeds or not you'll have to see.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: She's Mine

The sky was like a dark blue blanket with holes all around, a touch on the other side shining trough the holes. Red, green and blue glow emitting from the holes, the colours mixing with the moon's silvery glow and landing on the earth's surface. Two girls sat down by the window, staring out at the beautiful sky. One of them was twirling a few strands of her ruby red hair around her index finger, smiling as she stared up at the silver orb, that could only been seen at night. The other had pulled her eyes away from the window, her honey brown eyes scanning the room, for a third person. Her facial expressions turned from hopefully to disappointed. The two girls had been there for hours, waiting for their best friend to return after a date.

"Lily, do you think every things going OK with Bella and James? I mean he returned half an hour ago and she's still out there." Ciara, the girl with brown eyes, asked Lily. Lily turned her head away from the window, her smile fading slightly. Her vivid emerald green eyes focused on the brown haired girl in front of her.

"I don't know Ci. It is James Potter, heartbreaker of the school were talking about here. And you know how Bella is, she'll return when she wants to." No sooner than the red haired had spoken the portrait door to the Gryffindor common room. The two girls jerked their heads to see a blond and blue haired girl with baby blue eyes walk over to them. Her eyes were filled with silent tears as she sat down beside Lily, staring into the fire. Ciara and Lily shared a look before turning back to Bella, both eager to find out why their best friend was so upset.

"Hey Bella, how did it go?" Ciara asked, as Lily placed an arm around Bella's shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze. After a moment or two the latter finally spoke,

"Awful. He only asked me out to find out more about you, Lily. He took me out to the lake then started asking odd question about you. I swear I've never heard one person say your name as many times he did within one sentence. All he could talk about was you. I love you Lily and all but sometimes hearing all about you on a date isn't that nice." Ciara rolled her eyes. That was just like something Potter would do.

James Potter was the person Lily hated the most, in the world. He had a slightly large crush on her. He would ruffle his hair up when ever he saw her, hex people just to get her attention, ask her out any time he felt like it and basically was a pain in her butt. He had short, messy black hair, the warmest hazel eyes and the most gorgeous smile.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I should have known he would do that to you. He did the same thing to Alice Perry last week. But, didn't you just go out with him to make…Rem-" Lily started only to be cut of by Bella.

"Yes Lily, I did. And I'm pretty sure it worked." Bella was like James in a way, she had a huge crush on Remus Lupin, one of James' best friends. He had sandy blond hair, greyish blue eyes. He was tall, thin and quite handsome. All the girls knew that Bella liked him, even if she wouldn't admit it for the first half of her life at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew were James' other best friends. Sirius was just like James, cocky, handsome, strong, good on the quidditch field and a heartbreaker. He had black shaggy hair that hung around his face, dark brown eyes that twinkled when he laughed and was quite tall and thin. Peter however was completely different. He was short, slightly over weight and didn't have a sense of humor like the others and he wasn't smart. Some people wondered why he was even a part of the gang, who for some reason liked to call themselves the Marauders.

"Well, I think I should give Potter a piece of my mind." Lily stood up and before the others got a chance to stop her she had run off to the stairs, leading to the boy's dorm. Without looking back the slightly angry girl ran up the stairs, kicking the door open when she finally came to a stop. She walked in, unnerved, over to where James Potter was sitting. She ignored the looks from Sirius, Peter and Remus as she placed her hands on her hips, glaring down at James.

"What the hell Lily!" he shouted trying to cover his bare chest up. After a few seconds he recovered from his shock of Lily barging into his room and walking over to him. . "Ok I dreamed you would do that, but not with all my friends around and wearing something a little sexier." Lily blushed as she looked down. Her cheeks turned a bright crimson. She was wearing short shorts and a tank top that came down to just above her bellybutton.

"Ew, wrong Potter. You know you really are sick. You ask my friends out just to find out stuff about me then hit on me. Don't you get it when I say 'No' there isn't any other word simpler. No means no, not yes, no. And you know my friends have feelings, that might be something new to you, but they do and you hurt them by what you did. If I ever catch you doing that again, you'll be dead." James had never seen a death glare quite like hers. Normally a death glare would make someone's face look creepy, scary where as when it was on her face he found it made her natural beauty stand out.

"Do you know that you're quite beautiful when you're angry?" Was his reply, making Lily reach boiling point. She raised a slightly pale hand and slapped him hard across the cheek, leaving an angry red hand mark. A look of shock appeared on his face, a smirk no longer there as he looked up at her, his hand tenderly touching his cheek. Lily had already turned on her heel and was making her way out of the dorm and down the stairs. All James could do was stare after her. Finally he was pulled out of his thoughts by Peter speaking,

"Man. Evans has a nice arse." He was watching Lily, trying to keep her in his view. He made a loud thump as he hit the ground, obviously leaning too far out. Sirius and James cracked up laughing. Suddenly, after realising what Peter had said, James stopped laughing, letting out a low growl.

"Wormtail, don't get any idea's. She's mine." Peter looked at James and instantly cowered under him. He always did under James, Sirius and occasionally Remus.

"A little over protective there, Prongs. Strike a nerve did he?" Sirius asked, smirking. James rolled his eyes, flipping him off. Sirius chuckled as he laid back in his bed. James did the same thing, closing his eyes.

The girls spent the rest of their night sitting on Lily's bed talking about things such as school work, what they wanted to do after Hogwarts, who they wanted to be with after Hogwarts and how they were all going to buy house next to each other or live together. They had gone to sleep around two in the morning for Ciara and Lily were having trouble keeping their eyes open.

About five hours later the girls woke up, muttering greetings to each other. A few minutes later they had gotten up, showered, brushed their teeth and hair, did their make up and had gotten changed into their school robes. They all smiled as they walked down the stairs and entered the common room. Lucky for Lily, James hadn't woken up yet so she wasn't bombarded with questions. Ciara glanced around the common room, no one was there. "Maybe we should just go down to the Great Hall?" She asked as she looked at Bella and Lily, both of them nodded.

Linking arms, they headed to the portrait. As they walked down the halls they chattering about school and their classes they had to go to that day. They were in the middle of a debate about whether History of Magic was a useful class or not when they were stopped by the one and only, Bellatrix Black.

Bellatrix had a thing against Lily, Bella and Ciara. It was like they made her quite angry without even trying. However the girls enjoyed winding her up, her reaction to our insults were rather funny. So as usual when we saw her and her 'gang' we stopped in our tracks.

"What do you want?" Lily asked in a bored voice. Bellatrix raised her eyebrows as her black eyes focused on Lily.

"What's wrong Evans? I see your protector isn't here. Did Potter finally realise you were ugly or something?" Lily was furious; no one except from Lily got to make fun of Potter, no one.

"For your information, the day James Potter doesn't ask me out or think I'm anything but ugly is the day you will able to offended me, so never." She folded her arms in front of her chest as she glared at Bellatrix. Same people would say she was sticking up for James, but others who knew her well would know that he was offending him as well as making fun of him.

"Whatever, hoe." Was Bellatrix reply, making the other girl grin. The girl couldn't come up with a good come back even if she had a book full of come backs and a brain.

"Rake." Lily replied poking her tongue out. Ciara and Bella bit their lips, stopping them from laughing out loud. Lily linked her arms with both girls before walking straight at Bellatrix, who instantly backed against the wall. Once around the corner, the three girls fell on the floor, laughing. Yes it wasn't that funny, but to those girls it was hilarious.

"Why she got put in Slytherin I have no idea. I think she should have been in Hufflepuff." Ciara said once the girls had finally stopped laughing. They were now sitting down at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, pulling toast or eggs onto their plates.

"So, does anyone have any ideas on how were going to make James Potter pay for this?" Bella asked before taking a rather big bite out of her toast. Silence.

"Nope" They all said in unison, causing them to smile. Shaking their heads, the girls went back to eating their breakfast. A few minutes later Lily and Bella jumped as Ciara spoke.

"We'll think of something. After breakfast we can go outside by the lake and brainstorm some ideas." She looked happy with her sudden thought.

"Good idea. We have a free period before potions, sadly with Potter." Lily said with a nod and a sigh. Sadly, she and her friends were in the same classes as each other, with Potter. He was the most annoying sixth year Lily knew.

After they finished their breakfast Lily, Ciara and Bella made their way to the lake, each girl's mind trying to form a plan on how to make James Potter Pay. They sat down under their favorite Maple tree. Lily laud down, her head resting on Ciara's lap. Ciara leaned back against the tree trunk, her legs on Bella's lap. Bella sat down, her arms folded in front of her chest as she looked from Lily to Ciara.

Half an hour went by fast. The girls sat there, having trouble coming up with ideas on what to do. Finally Lily spoke up, asking if anyone had any ideas. Of course the three girls shook their heads. Lily let out a sigh, staring up at the sky. Suddenly she shouted, "I got it!" making the others jump. Lily sat up and began to explain her idea.

At the end all three girls were all laughing. "Perfect Lils." Ciara and Bella said in unison.

"Ok, Ci and I will get all the pictures, tonight. Ci you'll be in charge of getting Potter there. If you can't get him to come mention that I'll be there. Bella we'll use your connections with the school news paper to get the ad on and it'll be perfect." Lily said with a nod. She had it all worked out. Her smile faded slightly as she looked up. Who was heading their way? James Potter and his 'gang' of friends. Lily rolled her eyes as they sat down beside them, Ciara and Bella on the other hand didn't seem to mind.

"Hey Evans, want to know what Peter likes most about you? Your arse." Sirius just had to say as he sat down beside Ciara. He had a huge grin on his face. As if it were a reflex the girls all screamed.

"Ewwwwww!" All three girls screamed, shuddered at the thought. "That's just wrong….no offence Peter." Lily said with a nod. Peter blushed a deep red as he looked down at the ground. Ciara and Bella chuckled where as Lily frowned.

"Come on guys, we got to get back up at the castle or we'll be late." Remus said as he looked down at his watch. He didn't even know why he, Sirius, Peter and James had even come out in the first place. James let out a sigh, as if he wanted to ask or say something but he stood up anyway. Together the two groups walked up to the lake, talking amongst themselves.


	2. Golden God

Chapter Two: Golden God

Chapter Two: Golden God

The day had passed rather too quickly for the three girls. During their breaks away from James, Sirius, Peter and Remus they had come up with a plan on what they were going to do that night. Ciara was going to come up with a lie to trick James into coming outside where Lily would be waiting to take some photos. Then once they had gotten the pictures they needed, they would go back to the library where Bella would be waiting for them. Bella would then put the photos on an ad in the school news paper and on large poster the girls would put around the school.

So as planned Ciara walked into the Gryffindor common room just after she and the whole school had finished dinner. She looked around the room, James and his friends didn't seem to be there. She let out a small sigh as she walked over to the comfy chairs by the fire. Curling up into a ball, Ciara kept her eyes on the portrait door.

Minutes passed by, but Ciara didn't move nor take her eyes off the portrait door. She was just about to get up and send a letter to Lily and Bella telling them to come back when the portrait door opened. She smiled seeing James Potter. Standing up, she walked over to him rather quickly.

"Hey Ciara what's up?" James asked as he saw Ciara. He smiled his charming smile. He wasn't good friends with Ciara but they talked…sometimes.

"Hey, um…Lily and I were just wondering if you can help us with a project," She hesitated slightly before explaining what she meant. "We need to take some pictures of some guys and we thought you might be interested. A professor asked us to do it." Ciara tried not to look James in the eye as she spoke, preferring to look down at the ground.

James however didn't seem to pick up on this. He was never one to pay much attention. He shrugged lightly, causing Ciara's eyes to fly up to his face. After a moments silence he spoke, "Sure, just come and find me when you want to go." He made an attempt to get to the stairs but felt a hand grab his arm and pull him back. He raised an eyebrow at Ciara.

"We kind of need to take the photos now. Lily always has to have everything finished early or on time." She said with a roll of her eyes. It was true after all. James let out a weak chuckle as he nodded. Together, they walked out of the common room, heading out to the lake where Lily was waiting for them. The silence between to two as they walked was comfortable. Both didn't mind and it was awkward or anything.

They quickly came to the entrance hall. James held the door open for Ciara, bowing slightly. "Ladies first," he said in a rather posh voice. Ciara giggled as she walked past, curtsying. "Why thank you sir." Her tone was also posh sounding. James chuckled lightly, shaking his head.

They then headed down to the lake, the silence back. They could see Lily from where they were. Her bright ruby hair made her stick out, that and she was the only one out. Ciara smiled as she watched Lily sitting down by their favorite tree, sketching in her drawing book. Out of the corner of her eye Ciara could see James, grinning down at Lily. She could see in his eyes that he was admiring her; he always had that look in his eyes when he heard, spoke of or looked at Lily.

Lily chewed her bottom lip, her eyes following the lines she was drawing, and a look of complete concentration of her face. She had been sitting like that for a while now, waiting for Ci to come with Mr, Big Head Potter. Finally a small smile appeared on her face as she stopped drawing, now admiring her picture. She had drawn three girls all sitting down under the same tree she was now, laughing.

She let out a sigh as she looked up, her eyes almost instantly landing on Ciara and Mr. Big Head Potter. Lily stood up, shutting her book and dropping it on the floor. She placed her hands on her hips as she waited for the two people.

Slowly James and Ciara walked down to Lily, coming to halt just in front of her. "Finally! I've been waiting out here for ages," She said, rolling her eyes impatiently. Ciara rolled her eyes giving Lily a small hug which the latter replied. James on the other hand stood a bit away, watching the two.

'Lily looks gorgeous, as always,' James thought to himself before he was pulled out of his thoughts by the one person who, well, haunted his thoughts. "Anyone home? Potter?!" Lily stood in front of him, arms folded in front of her chest and glaring. He tried to smile innocently but Lily saw right through it. "Yeah, whatever. Let's get started. James I need you to be under the tree. Yeah like that. With the sunset in the background it will look fine. But um…lose the shirt." Lily said with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

James hesaited before slowly pulling his shirt off. As the shirt was being pulled off James, his body was exposed for the two girls to have a good look at. He had nice toned skin which you could say was almost golden. He was a golden god. He had a six pack and biceps. You could see the muscles in his arms as he pulled the shirt off. Ciara turned to Lily and mouthed the words, 'Da.m.n he's hot.' She raised an eyebrow before looking over at James. Ciara followed her gaze and smiled slightly. "Now strike a pose." Ciara said in a slightly posh sounding voice. He grinned that charming seductive smile and did what she said. Lily did her thing, taking pictures. She seemed to be able to get the perfect picture without trying.

About half an hour later Lily finally stopped talking pictures. The sunset was almost completely gone and the stars were starting to show. She tucked a few strands of her hair behind her ear as she gazed up on the stars.

The stars were so beautiful. They shone brightly and like the moon, had a silvery glow. She shook her head. How could something so beautiful only show up at night when most people where inside doing homework or studying?

Lily was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard her name being called, several times. She raised a pointed eyebrow at Ciara who also had an eyebrow raised. "So, should we go get those pictures to Bella who needs to give them to that Professor who asked for them?" She asked, just wanting to get inside and away from the cold. Lily nodded. "See you James," And with that Ciara was on her way to the castle, the warm castle.

"Yeah, Bye Potter." Lily quickly ran after Ciara linking arms with her when she finally reached her. She could feel Potters eyes boring into her back but she didn't care, she just kept walking.

James stood still as he watched them leave. Why would a teacher want a picture of a male student, without a top on? He shook his head before pulling his shirt on. He followed the girls, but kept his distant. He was soon lost in his own little world.

Before he had realised it, he was at the Gryffindor Common room saying the password and walking in. He smiled at his mates who were sitting by the fire. Moony was reading a book, while Padfoot seemed to be talking to a fifth year. Peter was looking into the fire, lost in thought…what an unfamiliar territory for him. He shook his head a grin on his face. James sat down beside Moony and ran a hand through his hair. "OI! Where've you been?" Sirius basically shouted at him, ignoring the girl who looked slightly upset as she walked off.

"Out with Ciara and Lily. Man, you'd think I'd been gone for years the way you reacted." James said with a nod, sticking his tongue out at Sirius who looked shocked, as well as his friends around him.

"Oh, I get it. Wait! Did you say you went out with Ciara and Lily? Lily Evans? The one person who hates you? What happen did you drug her or something?" Sirius asked almost falling off his chair.

He rolled his eyes. "No Padfoot. She was perfectly fine. I had to help them with a school project thing. They need some pictures of some guy and they chose me. Well I think Ciara did, not Lily. But it was pretty fun." James said smiling at him. Sirius gaped for what seemed like half an hour before he suddenly realised what he was doing and stopped.

"So are you trying to tell me that you're a model now? I mean you look at yourself about 40 times a day but I never thought you wanted to be a model." He smirked as looked at James, thinking he had come up with something that was rather smart.

"Ha-ha Padfoot, really mature." He threw a pillow at him, hitting him on the forehead. All four friends began to laugh.

Meanwhile, in the library Bella sat at a table which was covered with parchment, different colour of ink and large posters. All she needed now to finish the posters would be a few photos of the person needed to make this a perfect revenge. She was just about to pack away all of her things when Lily and Ciara came rushing in.

"Sorry Bell! Lily decided to take longer so she could see more of James, I wouldn't blame her though. He was so hot!" Ciara said causing Lily to hit her on the arm.

"I did not take my time; I was trying to get good pictures. And I wasn't the one who was drooling over him was I?" Lily raised an eyebrow as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Ok break it up girls." Bella said in her most McGonagall's voice, which sounded a lot like her. The three girls all sat down, chuckling. Lily grabbed one of the posters, her eyes scanning over it. Ciara and Bella looked at each other, wondering if Lily would like the posters or not after all both girls had designed them.

"It's perfect," Was Lily's response as she looked up, a smile on her face. She handed the photos to Bella. The three girls then got to work, changing colours, sizes and shapes.

It took them an hour to get the posters looking good, well good enough as they were going to get. Letting out a yawn Ciara looked down at her watch sighing almost instantly. "Mid-night." She muttered. "Better get these pictures up all over the school." She flicked her wand and the posters zoomed out of the room and stuck themselves on the walls. Both Lily and Bella smiled as they walked back to the Gryffindor common room, ready for some sleep.

The next day the girls awoke to see the sun raised, birds chirping and all of their friends in their dorm gone. Lily groaned as she looked at her clock, it was way past the usual time she got up. All three girls slowly got out of their beds and went to the bathroom, each one trying to wake themselves up.

At the same time in the boys dorm there was aloud shout. The voice belonged to the one and only, James Potter. He lay on his stomach, screaming. On his back was a black cat, its claws digging into his flesh, leaving deep red angry marks. With another yell James was on his feet, the cat falling onto his bed and hissing up at him. Grumpily he turned to see Remus and Sirius laughing, standing in the middle of the doorframe. He glared at them as he walked over to the bathroom, slamming the door for a dramatic affect.

Soon or later he was out, dressed, showered and smelling like he was clean. "Hurry up James we need to show you something!" Sirius shouted, impatiently. James rolled his eyes once again before he followed his friends down the stair case and into the common room. Instantly heads turned to face them, but that wasn't unusual. Remus and Sirius led him over to the pin bored were a large slightly colourful poster was. At first James smirked as he looked at the photos of him. 'I look so good,' he thought to himself, that was before he read what the poster was all about. His face dropped as he turned to face his friends.

"Who put these cr.ap posters up saying I have Herpes?!"


	3. Choke On It

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is from J.k and anything else is mine!! Evil laugh**

Chapter Three: Choke On It!

James' voice echoed around the room. People looked away, some hiding their laughter and others not wanting to see him blow up. Not many people knew what he was like when he was angry but those that did, didn't want to see what was about to happen. Even Remus and Sirius looked a little worried as they backed away a bit. "I don't know mate," Sirius ran a hand nervously through his tangled hair. Remus let out a sigh as he glanced over his shoulder, his eyes widen at the sight he saw.

Once the three girls had showered, got dressed, brushed their hair and teeth and had put a little make up on, they headed down the stairs joking about random things that made Lily, Ciara and Bella laugh out loud. Their laughs blended together perfectly rather than just a horrible screeching sound. However their laughing came to a sudden halt when they came to the end of the stairs and into the common room.

As if on cue all heads in the common room turned to face them, making Lily, Ciara and Bella wonder what was wrong. They looked nervously around, their eyes landing on Sirius, Remus and James. Each girl held a confused look on their face as James stormed over to them, closely followed by Remus and Sirius. "Why did you do it Lily? Why did you make those posters?" James practically shouted at her. Lily looked taken aback, but still held a look of confusion on her pale face.

"Why did I do what?" She looked from James to Remus to Sirius and back again, trying to get an answer out of them. Yet they all just shook their heads. James seemed tired of talking; instead he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her over to the pin board. He pointed a finger at the poster. Lily raised an eyebrow at him before she looked at the poster, her wrist still in his grip. She rolled her eyes at the photos, mumbling something about showing off, that only made James grip her arm tighter. She shook her head before reading the poster.

A high pitch scream filled the common room as Lily pulled her arm out of his grip. "Ew. Ew. Ew. EWWWW." She said to herself as she began to wipe her arm on her jeans, clearly disgusted.

"It's not true idiot." Sirius snapped at her, angry at how she was treating his best friend. This made Ciara walk over to him, a death glare printed on to her face.

"Don't you dare call my best friend an idiot, or I'll hit you so hard you bloody face will be so demented." She said in a rather dangerous tone. Sirius took a step back and held up his arms as if to say 'Okay, I give up.' Ciara folded her arms in front of her chest, keeping her glare directed at Sirius. Remus shook his head at them, laughing silently.

"Well if you didn't who did? You took those photos. How else could they have been put on those posters?" James was still glaring at her. Lily put her hands on her hips. She was at her limits with him. He just kept annoying her.

"How the hell would I know, Potter? Would you like me to get my crystal ball out and cheek for you? I took those photos yes but I didn't make those posters." She shouted. Half of the people in the common room had left and the others were watching the two Gryffindors fight with interest.

It didn't take long before both sides were shouting insults at each other. Ciara and Bella were trying to pull Lily away, but somehow always ended up on the ground with a sore butt. On the other hand Sirius and Remus weren't even trying to get near to James, afraid that he would punch them. Lily herself was on the verge of tears, but still had a flash of danger in her emerald eyes. James' face was red with anger yet his eyes had a slightly caring look.

"I'm trying to see things from your point of view, Potter but I can't stick my head that far up my arse." Lily facial expressions softened slightly as a small tear slid down her cheek.

"The next time my name is about to roll of your tongue, choke on it! I can't believe I thought I might have liked you! You're so stuck up Evans. You only care about yourself, Lily this, Lily that. Lily, Lily, Lily!" James shouted out his eyes looking hollow and his face unreadable. Everyone gaped at him, but James didn't care as he kept his eyes on Lily. Salty, warm tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Go to hell Potter! And look I didn't choke. You're such an arse! Have you looked in the mirror lately?! You're always the one that goes on about yourself. "I'm good at quidditch, look at my hair, I'm so hot…Me, me, and me!" Lily replied, her voice icy. And with that she turned and ran back up the stairs.

"Nice one Potter," Bella said with a shake of her head. Ciara and Bella then turned on their heels and rushed up the stairs after Lily. As they walked into the girls, their eyes instantly landed on Lily who was sitting on her bed wiping her eyes. Ciara and Bella shared a quick look before running towards their friend, giving her a big bear hug as soon as they reached her.

"Come on Lils. He's an idiot and everyone thinks he has herpes, he's not going to get any girls is he?" Ciara said as she pulled away, using her thumb to wipe the tears that were still streaming down Lily's face. She rolled her eyes, shrugging.

"Well, soon as its Saturday, what do we have planned for today?" Lily asked as she pushed Ciara's hand away from her face, no longer cry. Bella started to reply but was interrupted by a rather loud shout coming from outside of the dorm. They all shared a confused look before getting off Lily's bed and walking to the door. Bella reached out and opened the door. Instantly at the sight they saw all three girls began to laugh.

James had tried to get into the girls dorm which ended with the stairs turning into a giant slide, causing him to fall down. However he kept trying to climb back up and then kept falling down. At the sight of Lily laughing at him he turned a deeper shade of red than he was already. It took a while for the girls to calm themselves down.

"What do you want _Potter_?" Lily's tone was icy once again as she watched him, she of course was glaring down at him.

"Man if looks could kill you'd be dead five minutes ago Prongs." Sirius commented as he and Remus stood by the base of the stairs. Like a reflex, the girls all put their hands on their hips as they glared down at the boys, silencing them.

"Yeah, Lily I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean to upset you." Was James' reply which caused Lily to roll her eyes. 'Typical male reply,' was the thought going through her mind as her eyeballs looked up at the ceiling.

"Whatever, loser. Just remember that next time you go to ask me out, piss me off and I make a sarcastic comment." She replied before turning around. Ciara and Bella grinned as they too turned around and followed her in, slamming the door.

"So, what are we going to do today?" Bella asked as she sat down on her bed, eyeing her two best friends. Lily and Ciara shared a look before yelling;

"To the lake!" This of course made Bella crack up laughing for she too was thinking of going to the lake. Lily and Ciara then joined in laughing as they linked arms and walked down the stairs. As they came into the common room all three girls were surprised and happy to see that James Potter was not in sight. However Ciara and Bella were not happy for the same reason as Lily was. They were happy that he wasn't there to start another fight or aggravate Lily in anyway whereas, Lily was happy he wasn't there so she didn't have to see his face, or even think about how annoying he was.

They got down to the lake without a hassle. Not a lot of people were around and those who were around weren't friends with them or didn't speak to them at all. As they walked towards their favorite tree beside the lake they began to talk about the one thing a girl would talk about with her friends, boys. "So Ci how's your boyfriend? You know the one we know nothing about and the one you haven't introduced us to yet?" Lily asked, a cheeky smile playing on her lips.

"Yeah, how is he?" Bella asked, the same cheeky smile as Lily had also playing on her lips. Ciara rolled her eyes as she came to a halt quickly kicking her shoes off and folding her arms in front of her chest.

"You'll meet him sooner or later," She tilted her head to the side before adding, "I promise." She smiled slightly as she winked to her friends who smiled back at her. As if they reached each others thoughts, they all pulled out their wands out in unison, waving them in front of their bodies.

Gold light shone out of Lily's wand and onto her clothes. Slowly the muggle clothes she was wearing changed into an emerald green bikini top and black board shorts. She was never one to show of her slightly short legs. The same light also came out of Bella and Ciara's also changing out of their clothes and into a black one piece that looked a two piece at the back (Ciara) and a gold halter neck top with matching bottoms and skirt. Lily turned and walked to the edge of the lake. She quickly sat down, dripping her legs into the warm yet cold water.

It was then that Bella gasped, hitting her hand against Ciara's arm while pointing the other one at Lily's back. Ciara of course raised her eyebrows giving Bella a confused look before following the latter gaze to Lily. Her eyes scanned Lily's back finally coming to a halt at the sight of a burning red love heart on her lower back. Lily sensed eyes burning into her back. As she turned she saw her two best friends staring at her. "What?" A look of confusion flashed across her face as she waited for an answer from her friends.

"You got a tattoo and didn't tell us?" Ciara shouted a look of surprise showing in her eyes other than a look of anguish. Lily looked over her shoulder, looking down her back. Once her eyes landed on the ink printed into her skin she smiled.

"Oh yeah, forgot about that. You know last time we went to Hogsmade and you two ditched me for your boyfriends? Yeah well Alice and I went to this little shop where they had a sale. Get one and get another half price." She looked up still smiling at her friends. "You're not upset about it, are you?" She added at the looks on her friends faces.

The memory of what happened at the last Hogsmade trip made Bella and Ciara smile. That had been one wonderful day. Snowball fights, shopping, laughs and drinking in the warm bar with your friends around them. It was one day they would never forget, it would be with them until they died.

"Never mind, you're forgiven, as long as you take us," Bella indicated to herself then Ciara, "with you next time." Lily smiled as she nodded her head, happy that her two best friends in the world weren't angry at her. She didn't know what she would do without them.

It was then that a small evil looking smirk took over the smile on Bella's face. She bit down on her tender lips as she rushed forward, jumping into the water. The force of her body hitting the surface of the water caused rather big splashes of salty water flying at Lily, who shrieked in shock. Ciara stood on the shore, laughing at the look on both of her friends faces. Amusement and happiness on one and shock and anguish on the other. It was just too funny.

Lily turned to glare at Ciara who just carried on laughing. With a causal roll of the eyes, she turned to look at Bella with a smirk. Within seconds she had jumped into the water and was chasing after the latter. Ciara chuckled lightly before she too jumped in and joined in on the fun.

The three girls swam for ages, splashing, kicking and swimming away from each other. It was a rather exhausting swim for all them. Slowly, one by one they got out of the lake and walked over to their shoes. They waved their wands in front of their bodies once again, changing out of their swim suits into their normal clothes. Ciara flicked her wand again, drying everyone's hair. And with that they slowly headed back up towards the castle.

They were laughing once again, Lily no longer in a bad mood, when they came across their other best friend Alice Perry. Bella, Ciara and Lily all ran up to her and gave her a giant group hug. "Hey Alice what's up?" Lily asked as they pulled away. Alice smiled slightly as she handed Lily the school news paper. Ciara and Bella gave them questioning looks as Lily's eyes scanned over the article on the front page. "Hey. Nothing much just saw that and thought I'd show you." She said as she ran a hand through her short spiky brow n hair. It was then that Lily let out a shriek, dropping the news paper. The others raised their eyebrows.

"We give him bloody herpes and they give him an award all because he said that he was proud to let people use his face with advertising on how to avoid and other stuff about herpes?" she practically shouted, her face red with anger. Alice raised an eyebrow. She of course didn't know about the girl's plan. "Fake herpes, not real." She added with a small smile which instantly vanished.

"What are we going to do now?" Bella and Ci asked at the same time. Lily shrugged, slightly upset. Just then Alice pulled out a container of pills and went to take one. Lily grabbed her arm to stop her from taking them. She hated her friend taking pills and self medicating herself.

"What are you taking now? Estrogen? They torture horses for that. It's made from their pee!" She shouted before taking the container and the rest of the pills away from Alice. "It stops your natural hormones production."

"Yeah so when you run out you'll grow a moustache' and a pen15." Bella said, nodding her head to emphasize her point.

"Ew!" Alice screamed, thankful that Lily had stopped her from taking the pill.

Ciara nodded then an evil smile came across her face. "I got it!" Her friends gave her a weird look. "I know how to get James Potter back. What's the one thing that terrifies a man or guy?" Her friends gave her questioning looks. "Not being manly." She said as she took the pills from Lily and smiled evilly.


	4. It's Sensetive

Chapter Four: It's Sensitive

Since it was Ciara idea on plan "Sensitive Potter" she was the one who had to crush the pills and slip them into James Potter's drink. She found it easy in the beginning, all she had to do was make Lily walk in and quickly slip the crushed substance into his drink. But after a few days it got harder and harder. Sirius almost caught her, but she passed it off as accidentally dropping some sugar in his drink. But in the end she was always able to get the pill in the drink.

It started about a week later as the Marauders and the Pocket Rockets (Bella insisted on calling them that) were leaving the Great Hall after breakfast. A Slytherin was coming up from the dungeons. As soon as his eyes spotted James he walked over to him, slamming his shoulder into James. Normally James would fight back, but thanks to the Pocket Rockets the pills were kicking in. "Hey!" he shouted angrily at the Slytherin who just smirked in reply.

"Oh did I hurt little bitty Potter?" The guy asked in a baby's voice. He then walked back towards James and did the same thing, slamming his whole body weight into James.

"Hey! Its sensitive." he replied rubbing his shoulder tenderly. Basically everyone started to laugh at James; a few people were coming out of the Great Hall to watch. He looked around at everyone before turning a bright shade of red. He suddenly saw the chocolate bar in Lily's hand (She couldn't help that it was her time of month and she was having cravings) and grabbed it. He instantly began to unwrap it and eat the milky substance.

"OI! That's mine." Lily shouted putting her hands on her hips and glaring at him. Now she was cranky.

"I need it! Do my thighs look big in these pants?" he barked back at her. She raised an eyebrow. The Slytherin was smirking, this was just too funny.

"Now Potter, give you're girlfriend her chocolate back." James glared as he pulled his wand out and sent a spell flying at the Slytherin. Lily rolled her eyes, he just had to show off even if he was under the influence of the pills. You had to guess that a teacher would come around the corner right at that moment. This of course happened.

"Potter!" She yelled as she walked over towards the rather large group.

"He started it. He's being mean." James whined as he pointed to the other guy. Bella had to cover her mouth to stop her laughter from coming out, which sadly she failed.

"James mate, are you ok?" Sirius asked as he walked over to James and felt his forehead.

"No. I'm anxious, I'm bloated and my nipples hurt." He said still rubbing his chest. Everyone just gave him blank stares after that. The Marauders were trying to figure out what was going wrong with their best friend while the P.R's were to busy trying not to laugh than pay any attention to the others.

"Come on Potter come with me." Professor Voctor said as she tried to get James to follow her.

"No, I won't. It's always me. Get up James, Where's your homework James? We need you James. James! James! James! You're always yelling at me but you never listen to me. What about my feelings?" He then started to cry as he ran up the stairs. Lily and Bella were on the floor laughing. Ci was only just standing.

It took the girls ages to get up off the floor. Every time they tried one of them would start laughing which would result in all three cracking up laughing and back on the floor. Finally Alice found them and muttered something about being late for class. After that they were all up and rushing to their first class. Class was boring but Bella and Lily found a way of making things interesting for they kept making Ci start cracking up laughing when they cracked jokes about James and his time of month. Still classes went by slowly. James had finally gotten back to normal after several outbursts in class which had the whole room start laughing, ignoring the teachers as they were told to shut up.

People just like the three girls were making fun of him. Lily was suddenly very happy due to the fact she thought their plans were working out after that little stunt but no, many girls founded it cool that he liked to "express his feelings" and he ended up with even more date offers. Lily was so angry at him, like it was his fault that he was so irresistible. "I can't even come up with something else to do to him. We need Ci. Were did she go again?" She asked as they sat down on the comfy arm chairs by the fire. Bella rolled her eyes. Lily had been asking the same thing since they got back from dinner

"Out with her boyfriend." She replied, her tone flat and her face showing she was bored. "Can we stay up until she comes back?" She knew how strict Lily was on staying up on school nights so she thought if she asked their might be a chance she would allow it.

Lily tilted her head lost in thought for a second before nodding. "Yeah we might be able to find out who it is if we wait." Bella grinned at her as they began to paint each others nails, taking their time in being accurate.

It took all night for Ci to turn up. Nobody was left in the common room except for Lily and Bella when she came. She was wiping tears away from her eyes as she walked, not noticing her two best friends. Wordlessly Bella and Lily instantly got up and ran over to her, capturing her in a giant hug. She hugged them both back before they headed back to the fire, sitting on the ground.

It took Lily and Bella ages to try and get what happened out of her. Within a few hours they had gotten out what had happened. Ciara had caught her boyfriend of six months in a broom cupboard with another girl. No wonder she was in tears. However, she would tell who the guy was; she knew what Lily and Bella would do. So instead of bothering her about it they sneaked into the kitchen and stole things that had chocolate in them and heaps of ice-cream.

Sitting back in front of the fire, stuffing their faces with ice-cream the girl's began to throw insults to Ciara's un-named ex-boyfriend. If Lily and Bella ever found out who the person was, well let's just say he was going to be in a lot of pain. No one ever hurt their friend's otherwise they were in trouble. Tears were sliding down Ciara's face as she talked, chuckled and ate with her friends.

After ages of sitting around the girl's were almost out of ice-cream and were starting on the chocolate chip cookies when the portrait door opened, stopping them ion their tracks. Instantly all head's turned to face the figure. Slowly they came out of the shadows and into the light, revealing one Sirius Black. Ciara rolled her eyes before turning back to the chocolate, preferring not to look at anyone other than her friends. Sirius however had other plans. "Ci are you ok?" he asked as he moved forward. Her reply was raising her hand and flipping him off.

"Fuck off Black." Her tone was cold, quite cold. Sirius stood still, his mouth hanging open. Lily and Bella shared a look (after Bella had snorted) before looking back at Ciara. She had a few tears spilling out of her eyes.

"I was just wondering if you wer-" he was cut of by an angry Ciara, who had stood, walked over to him, slapped his face before coldly saying:

"Don't piss me off Black, I'm running out of places to find the bodies." He gulped, taking a step back. "Go!" She shouted pointing up at the stairs that lead to the boy's dorm. Sirius nodded before running away, right up the stairs and out of sight. Ciara smiled slightly as she sat back down, reaching out for her chocolate. 'Someone's in a bad mood,' Bella thought to herself with a shake of the head. "Well, to keep my mind busy, how are we going to get You-Know-Who back? I'm sure you're still angry at him are you not?" She asked Lily, her eyebrow raised.

"Are you sure you want to do that Ci? I mean should get over it now before doing these things?" Bella asked, a nervous look on her face. She didn't want Ciara to react the same way she did with Sirius that would just too scary. For a moment she looked as she was going to argue with her friend before shrugging.

"I want to this Bell. I promise I will think about it, but when I'm ready until then I want to keep myself busy." She said with a nod of her head. Bella sighed as she shrugged. Lily looked at the two of them, shaking her head muttering "I have weird friends."

The rest of the night was spent plotting ways to get James back. Everything the girls came up with had either been done or wasn't as good as the things they had already pulled off. So with idea's swimming in their heads they slowly made their way to their dorm, finding they would only have two hours of sleep. Groaning they all fell onto their beds, almost instantly falling asleep.

The next few days were spent with Ciara and Sirius bickering over everything and anything. It was getting on everyone's nerves and they we told several times to shut up, which they would for a while. So by the time Saturday rolled around, both set of friends were extremely peeved at them.

Lily and Bella were still a bit fed up with Ciara as they walked down to the Quidditch pitch, wearing red and gold. They even had colored streaks in their hair (Lily only needed gold for she was a red head.) However, the girls acted like nothing was wrong. "Hey Lily? Bella and I came up with an idea on how to get you-know-who-back," Ciara paused and Lily nodded her head as if to say 'Carry on,' "Well, we thought that you could go out with him and get him to well love you more before dumping him." Lily looked at her two friends before shrugging.

"That kind of make's me sound like a heart less cow." She shook her head, carrying on her walk to the pitch.

"Come on Lily, please? I mean I thought you wanted to get him back? This could totally work." Bella complained, folding her arms in front of her chest.

"Whatever," And with that she turned her back to them. Ciara and Bella turned to look at each other, both of them smiled. They had another plan and Lily had just become a part of it, whether she knew it or not.

After Ciara and Bella had finally caught up with Lily they all went and found themselves some seats in the front, giving them a perfect view of the game. All three cheered as the Gryffindor team came out. James' eye's instantly found Lily's. He winked at her and she rolled her eyes, a small smirk on her lips. He chuckled lightly, walking over to meet the captain of the Slytherin team. They both grabbed each others hand, squeezing it roughly. He looked up to see Lily had an eyebrow raised, he could tell by the look on her face. He mounted his broom and waited until the whistle had been blown before searching for the golden snitch.

The game was a rather interesting one. One team would get a goal then the other would, but Gryffindor always seemed to get back in front. About half an hour after the game started the score was 120-100 to Gryffindor. Bella had taken to charming her voice to be as three times as loud as it was before and growling like a loin whenever their team got the quaffle or scored a goal. Lily wasn't taken much notice. She was to busy watching the game, seeing whether James had any idea where the snitch was.

His eyes gleamed slightly as he suddenly started to fly, clearly after something. The Slytherin, a long with everyone else, spotted that and followed after him only to come to a halt right in front of Lily. He rolled his eyes, turning to circle the pitch. Lily chuckled, spotting the snitch just above her head. "Hey Evans how you doing?" He looked over his shoulder, smiling at the sight of the retreating seeker.

"What the fuck are you doing Potter? Go find the fucking snitch!" Bella whispered, the charm still done on her voice. Lily covered her mouth, her giggles barely audible.

"Fine I guess. What about you?" She un-covered her mouth, glancing at the golden ball which was still above her head. 'Why isn't he getting the snitch?' she asked herself, giving him a confused look. The others were giving Lily odd looks. Since when did she talk to James Potter in a civil way?

"Not good. You see there's this girl, who doesn't know I exist. And to make matters worse, every time I try and ask her out she shouts, hex, curses and does things to me. But you see I want to ask her to come with me to the party the Gryffindors are throwing because we one this Quidditch game." In between his little 'speech' the Slytherin seeker had finally spotted the snitch and was coming closer and closer. Lily was torn. What was she to do? The Slytherin extended his arm and Lily gasped.

"Well if it makes you get the bloody snitch before that Slytherin does then yes!" She was practically shouting at him now. James extended his hand, reaching for the snitch. His fingers closed over the cold gold ball moments before the other seeker tried to grab it, not realising it was in James' hand.

Everyobne who was on the Gryffindor's side cheered as James did a victory lap, his hand with the snitch in it raised in the air. As he passed Liy he felt he needed to wink at her to which she replied with a shake of her head. He did one more lap before grabbing Lily around the waist, pulling her on to his broom. And with her on his broom, James flew off, away from the Quidditch pitch.

"James Potter! Put me down now!" Lily screamed as her arms went around his neck, her head burying into his shoulder. She could hear him chuckle, which made her bang him hard on his chest. "Jerk." She muttered in his ear, causing him to chuckle once again. She closed her eyes, wanting to feel the ground under her feet.

Within minutes her pray was answered as she was lifted and placed on the ground, her arms still around his neck. Slowly she opened one eye then the other. She smiled as she looked up to see was standing in front of Hogwarts. Glancing back at James, Lily untangled her arms away from him. "I forgot you hated heights," Something about the grin on his face told Lily he was lying. She just rolled her eyes.

"That's what they all say." He gave her a questioning look but she just shook her head.

"Yeah well, I'll pick you up tonight in the common room, alright?"

"Yeah, I guess. Where are we going any way?"

"Out to the lake. Were having a party for wining the Quidditch house cup. I'll see you at seven." And with that he walked off, leaving a confused Lily behind.

"He planned this," she mumbled to herself as she waited by the front entrance for her friends. Ciara, Bella and Alice all came running up to her. They all grabbed one of her arms and pulled her to the common room and up to their dorm.

"Time to get ready missy." Alice said with a wink.


End file.
